


Freak Accident With Scissors

by PsychedelicShips



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My first fic, Short One Shot, dex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Dex pulls a little prank on Keefe.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Keefe Sencen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Freak Accident With Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Keeper of the Lost Cities!

“DEX!”

Keefe ran into the Foxfire cafeteria (trailed by Ro, of course) where Sophie sat with her friends, attempting to hold back laughter as they saw what Keefe was screaming about: his stylishly messy blond hair had disappeared, leaving a bald head behind. 

“What did you do!?” Keefe shouted as he sat down, putting his hands over his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dex replied, trying and failing to hide a grin. “I mean, it does look like you had an unfortunate freak accident with scissors. But past that? I’m not sure how you managed your hair to look like that.”

“I’m not sure how you managed to switch out my shampoo with whatever it was you did, but you switched out my shampoo with something!”

“So, Dex, what exactly  _ did  _ you use to make Lord Hunkyhair only Lord Hunky?” Ro grinned and put a hand on Dex’s shoulder. “I’m a huge fan.”

“I am not a huge fan! Not a fan even a little bit! Put my hair back!”

Keefe lowered his hand, and Dex couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Oh, this is even better than I planned! Your hair just vanished! I thought the elixir would leave a little bit of fuzz on top, but nope!” 

Ro joined in with the laughter, which had become contagious across the lunch table. 

“Dex, I’m serious! Put my hair back!”   
“Okay, okay, I will.” Dex took a deep breath and reached into his bag. “Put this on overnight and your hair will grow back by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!? That’s too long!”   
“I can take it back if you want.”

“Nope nope nope! It’s fine.” Keefe shoved the elixir in his bag and pulled his hood over his head, glaring at Dex as he ate. 


End file.
